


Number 007

by Midnight_Solstice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frisk is 18, Reader Is Frisk, Really really slow burn, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, frisk is a female, kinda sci-fi?, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Solstice/pseuds/Midnight_Solstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humans and monsters are deep in an ongoing war. Humanity has created a drug called "DT", which are given to humans for more resistance to a monster's magic. You, Number 007, has voluntarily joined the military called the "Royal Guard" to help murder the monsters that had been labelled as "heartless monstrosities that kill". But when you encounter your first monster, a short skeleton with seemingly no intent to kill, you are split between your duty as a human and the ways of your own heart.</p><p>(In other words, AU where the monster-human war is still going on, there is no barrier between the Underground and the surface, and humans and monsters are battling each other to death.)</p><p>>>> DISCONTINUED <<<</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mt. Ebott

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a FanFic in such a long time, oml. I'm so sorry if there's anything confusing, this is my first time writing in second person pov. ;v; also my first ut fic, help. I have joined the skeleton sinners, and on this journey, wE SHALL SIN MORE THAN ONCE. You've been warned. :') I would appreciate comments and constructive criticism!! qqqqq
> 
> also sorry for the mistakes i have no beta and i cry every time.

“This is Number 025, Number 007, please report to Section 6, Area 6.”

 

“Number 007 here, affirmative. I’m on my way. What’s the code name?”

 

“Codename: RGS. You are to stay there until your shift is over.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

You place your walkie-talkie in the back slot pocket connected to your black leather belt. The smell of heavily oiled engines inside of the DT Manufacture Incorporate makes your stomach lurch uncomfortably. You were never a fan of the heavily carbon-dioxide infected air. Nowadays, all you ever saw in the sky were dark clouds of smoke and dreary, wilted plants and trees across the dried-up terrain.. It wouldn’t even surprise you, at this point, if the Earth crumbled to dust. 

 

Due to the ongoing war between humans and monsters, humans have taken a new turn by creating a drug labelled “DT”. Scientists have discovered that upon injecting the DT drug into humans, it will give them a stronger resistance to magic that monsters use. It was just discovered two years ago, but quickly became a big hit when the government found that soldiers were able to kill more monsters at a faster pace. DT pills were even created, the scientists telling soldiers to take them whenever they were weak or felt close to death.

 

Now the air was polluted, the sun was no longer quite visible, and the plants have dried to a pulp. But the humans never stopped. They believed that in this world, it was kill or be killed. They’d do anything to get rid of the enemies that were trespassing onto the surface, even if it meant destroying their own planet.

 

You, however, felt quite differently. Kill or be killed? Those words were mere child’s play. If you were attacked first, you’d use self-defense. If you weren’t attacked, what was the point of hurting something that wouldn’t hurt you? The military had just recently opened up recruitment to both men and women, and you had voluntarily signed up for it yourself. You wanted to see, through genuine curiosity, why everyone hated the monsters so much.

 

Upon entering the military, everyone was stripped of their names and received new ones in return. The military believed that the seriousness of having killed a monster would taint your true name, so they had given everyone a temporary one.

 

Your name is Number 007. The seventh female that was to join the military. It has been a week since you’ve joined.

 

You walk out of the DT Manufacture Inc., having just been injected with DT. You were also given a pack of DT pills, which you had pocketed into a small pouch that hung from your belt.

 

For now, you decided to go to the area you were directed to for guard duty. RGS. It stands for, “Royal Guard Stationary," the place Royal Guards are to stand and watch for monsters at the entrance to the Underground on Mt. Ebott.

 

It wasn’t your first time on the mountain, nor was it your first time standing there to keep watch for monsters, but…

 

You feel a sense of nostalgia, somehow, whenever you walk up the very same trail to the entrance to the Underground.

 

“Hey, 007!” A friendly voice calls out to you, making you whip your head towards the direction it came from.

 

You smile brightly when you realize who it was. “001!”

 

001 ran up to you, her short brown hair flowing wildly behind her. She was full of smiles and brightness. You briefly wondered before why she would voluntarily sign up to murder monsters, but you had quickly discarded that thought. Everyone had their own reasons for joining, it was none of your business.

 

“Hey,” 001 greets when she reaches you. “It’s been five days since we’ve been assigned to the same station! I almost thought they’d never let us see each other again!” She laughed and gave you a playful pat on your back.

 

You grin at her, pushing her arm away from you in a playful manner. “Me too! It seems like the striped duo is back together!” 

 

You and 001 laugh together, continuing the trek up Mt. Ebott, chattering about.

 

001 had been your first friend when you joined the military. And although it may only be your second time meeting her, you both were quite similar in taste, style, and interests. Of course you had easily hit it off instantly when you first met her. 

 

“--So, you know, it’s pretty frustrating to call each other numbers for names. It gets pretty confusing, doesn’t it?” 001 questions, before she looks around to see if anyone was watching. On military grounds, to call others their true name was strictly prohibited.

 

You contemplate the question for a while. It wasn’t necessarily that bad, as long as you had a face to match with the number, it had been quite easy for you to remember who was who. “Not really…” You answer, deciding to be honest. 

 

001 made a pouty face. “Whaaaat? Seriously?” She sighed, exasperated. “I honestly don’t like being called 001, it’s such a drag. Trying to keep our ‘true names’ from being tainted for killing?  _ Please _ . It doesn’t matter what our names are when we kill something. When you kill something, it’s _ still you. _ Despite everything, it’s  _ still you. _ “

 

You were surprised by her bluntness. “But...they’re just trying to lighten the weight on us, I think. To make us feel better about ourselves, maybe?” You shrug your shoulders nonchalantly.

 

“But aren’t you curious about what everyone’s true names are?”

 

The question caught you off guard, causing you to stop in your tracks. 001 stares at you expectantly, peering at your face for a reaction.

 

“I...I mean...I suppose so…” You answer slowly, looking down at your feet. Now that you think about it, it  _ did _ make you curious. Making friends without knowing their true names...it felt a bit... _ off _ to you. You didn't understand why you thought that way, though.

 

You look up again to notice the radiant smile on 001’s face. You are slightly unsettled by it.

 

She takes your hands in hers as she looks at you straight in the eye, “That’s great! I’m so happy you agree!” She's super ecstatic, eyes shining brighter than you've ever seen them before. 

 

Before you can react, she begins to drag you up the mountain to your station, grasping your arm with her hand.

 

"H-Hey, um, 001--"

 

The grasp on your arm gets tighter. 001 doesn't look back as she continues walking, with you reluctantly trudging along behind her. "Yes, 007?"

 

You don't know why, but you forget what you were about to say. Instead, you shrug the thought away and answer with a simple, "Nevermind."

 

There was no further chatting along the walk up the mountain.


	2. Everyone's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY THAT RARELY HAPPENS,,,,  
> i was SERIOUSLY so overwhelmed by all of your positive comments and feedback and kudos!!! because of your support i was able to wriTE,, A LOT. like. holy shit when i was writing i felt like i could write forever
> 
> it's been so long since my writing muse was alive oml
> 
> thank you guys so much!! so here's the next chapter because you are literally ALL SO KIND!! ;v; <33
> 
> p.s. sorry for any errors it's 11pm and i barely published this story like 5 hours ago i spent all this time writing another chapter i'm dead and i can't,,, i'll check for mistakes tomorrow though uuuu;;;

Guarding the entrance to the Underground wasn’t that fun of a job. Most of the monsters don’t dare to fearlessly walk up to the surface, it’d be like walking to their death. For monsters, you figured they were smarter than you thought they’d be.

 

And as for 001’s strange behavior earlier, well…

 

She seemed to be acting perfectly normal again. As if the whole conversation while walking up Mt. Ebott never happened. You wondered if you had only imagined the entire incident, but decide not to give any further thought to it. All of the thinking was making you slightly dizzy.

 

Speaking of dizzy, was the world rotating at a rapid pace on its axis, or was it just you, or--?

 

“--007! Hey, 7!”

 

You feel your shoulders being shaken in a rather violent manner. You close your eyes, then open them up again, but for some reason, your head is spinning and you can’t seem to focus on anything you see.

 

“--Get up, we’re taking you to--!”

 

You hear snippets of 001’s voice, and you feel yourself being pulled up from the ground. That’s funny, when did you land on the ground in the first place? You didn’t know why you found it funny, but you found yourself laughing.

 

001 was struggling to make you stand up. That’s hilarious. You laughed at her underachieved effort.

 

“--007, snap out of it!”

 

A harsh smack to your face brought red in your field of vision. You blinked rapidly, head and body swaying, before you were able to slowly focus your vision again. Peering upwards, you see 001 staring at you with an expression of worry on their face.

 

“What was I…” You murmured groggily, trailing off as you held your burning face with a hand, closing your eyes again.

 

“It was probably the side effect of the DT,” 001 answered your question, holding out a hand to help you up. You accepted her hand and stood up with shaky legs.

 

“Side effect…? I don’t recall hearing anything about those,” you say, trying to recall any information from the back of your brain.

 

001 crosses her arms over her chest and nods in what you thought was understanding. “Yeah, maybe you weren’t listening or something, but they explained that the DT drug has a few side effects. They’re especially strong when it’s your first time taking the drug, since your body isn’t accustomed to it yet. So I’m assuming that was your first dose of DT, right?”

 

Ah, that explains it. You usually did nod off whenever you found something uninteresting. Nodding your head, you confirm 001’s statement. “Yeah...I didn’t think they’d be that strong, ugh, my head…” You shook your head lightly, hoping it’d help with the lasting effects of the drug.

 

It didn’t.

 

001 comforts you by patting your head softly. “It’s alright, you’ll get used to it. I did.”

 

How does one get used to these terrible spells of dizziness? You decide not to ask the question, though.

 

Mumbling out a small ‘thanks’, you silently return to your position at the station. 001 stands next to you, looking bored. The station once again filled with silence.

 

It was indeed a very boring job. Taking out your phone from your small pouch, you checked to see what time it was. 1:07pm.

 

You had roughly an hour and 23 minutes left until your shift was over.

 

Ugh.

 

Just as you pocketed your phone and leaned on the sentry station, 001’s voice startles you from the peace and quiet.

 

“007, look!” 001’s pointing at the hole in the ground, the entrance of the Underground, in an overzealous way. Looking in the pointed direction, you don’t see anything out of the normal in particular. You even try to squint, but it’s just an ordinary hole to the Underground. You couldn’t see why 001 was so excited.

 

“There’s nothing there,” you state plainly, feeling as if you were just tricked.

 

“Look  _ closer _ ,” she urges you, “I see something...maybe a monster?” 001’s voice is full of awe.

 

Pursing your lips, you stood up from your chair (when had you sat down?) and leaned out even further from the sentry station, you elbows being scratched by the wood. Still nothing.

 

You weren’t sure you even wanted to know what was out there. You were obviously determined to see just how evil those monsters were, but you had only been training for a week. You had no terms of self-defense against them yet. It made you feel a bit anxious. 

 

“I don’t see any--”

 

“ _ Got’cha! _ ”

 

You felt 001’s fingers tickling your sides, and, being the super ticklish human that you were unfortunately born to be, you immediately fell prey to the monster before you in a fit of laughter.

 

“This is for scaring me earlier, 007!” Your friend declares triumphantly, sitting in front of you as you had fallen to the floor in your laughing escapades. She continued to tickle you silly. You could barely see her satisfied expression through the streams of tears coming from your eyes.

 

“ _ I- hahaha, st-stop! I sur-render! _ ” You manage to speak through your wild giggles.

 

“There’s no mercy for the weak!” 001 doesn’t stop her tickling. Your throat is beginning to hurt from all of the unstoppable laughing, your stomach is starting to ache as well. “Fight me, or you’ll--!”

 

“it’s gonna be alright, pap. alphys said the humans are mere females. i heard they are more sympathetic towards us.”

 

001 pauses her tickling, eyes wide and alert as she scrambled to her feet. You had also managed to catch your breath and ceased your horrendous laughter. You didn’t understand why she’d stopped mid-sentence. Over the sounds of your loud laughing, you couldn’t hear much of anything else.

 

You sat up, holding your sides as you notice that 001 had her knife unsheathed.

 

“Why are you the one comforting me, Sans? I, the great Papyrus, am not worried about these humans at all! They’ll surrender to my greatness and offer me spaghetti as their new spaghetti king! Nyeh heh heh!”

 

Voices. You heard... _ voices.  _ As far as you knew, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone but you and 001 up at Mt. Ebott at the moment.

 

You felt the sudden rush of danger.

 

Bending your knees, you crawl over to the sentry station and slowly peer over the wooden top. You feel you heart pounding in your chest as you see two skeletons, one short and one tall -- gradually approaching your sentry post. 

 

You frantically whipped your head towards 001, trying to get her attention to ask what you should do, but 001’s gaze was completely calm and focused on the two monsters. Her demeanor seemed to be cool and collected, and you wondered why -- it was also her first time seeing monsters, too, wasn’t it? Her knife was in her hands. She wasn’t wavering.

 

The monsters noticed her.

 

Why on Earth did monsters actually decide to show up today? At this exact moment, when you and 001 were on guard? You weren’t mentally or physically ready to fight monsters. You were just living a regular life up until last week. Going to school, graduating...was it all going to end today?

 

There were so many doubts in your mind. Your thoughts were running a marathon. But there was one thing you knew for sure you were certain of.

 

Holding your breath, you slowly stood up next to 001.

 

This was for humanity. There was no need for wavering. If you were to die, you would rather die a hero than a coward. You wanted your life to have had a meaning. You refused to be another human that was going to die and simply be forgotten. You were determined.

 

You reached for your knife from your belt and unsheathed it as the skeletons calmly walked closer, continuing their bickering.

 

You bit your bottom lip. This was no time to be afraid.

 

“yeah pap, you’re definitely going to show them. as the true spaghetti king, i’m sure you’ll show them who’s the…”

 

“Sans, don’t you DARE--”

 

“ _ impasta _ .”

 

“SANS!”

 

They were nearly to your sentry station. You notice that the taller skeleton was wearing a red scarf and some kind of...battle costume? A Halloween outfit? You weren’t sure what it was, but you weren’t one for judging the Underground fashion ways.

 

The other skeleton, the short one, was wearing a light blue jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He was wearing...basketball shorts? And...slippers? With socks?

 

Your hostility towards them had lowered quite a bit without yourself noticing.

 

These were...monsters? They seemed so... _ alive _ . In comparison to the monsters humans have been spreading stories about, a pun-cracking skeleton and a spaghetti-loving skeleton were the least you were expecting.

 

You started to lower your knife out of spite, but 001’s angered whisper of, “ _ Don’t be fooled. They’re just acting that way to make you lower your guard, _ ” stopped you from doing so. 

 

Right. Your duty and task was simple. Kill any monster that gets in your way.

 

They finally stopped in front of the sentry post.

 

001 raised her knife at them, eyes ablaze with an emotion you can’t quite read, “Get back Underground. We’ll kill you if you don’t.”

 

The shorter skeleton raises his arms up in the air nonchalantly, with no care in the world. “woah, there, buddy. we’re just two ‘ol skeletons. we’re not here to fight.”

 

“State your business,” 001 demands, shoving the knife closer to them.

 

“My name’s the great Papyrus, and this is my brother, Sans. We were sent here as messengers from the monsters from Underground! We have a very important message to tell you humans! (Wowie, real life humans!)”

 

“that’s right. we don’t have a  _ bone _ to pick with you, or anything.”

 

You were already getting a bit overwhelmed by the monsters in front of you. Mostly because of the bad puns Sans…? was making. Seriously.

 

...Okay, maybe they  _ were _ a bit funny, but that was about all you’d admit to yourself.

 

But you could easily tell 001 was becoming highly annoyed each second. She was frowning deeply.

 

“Nothing monsters have to say could possibly be important!” 001 barks at them with furious anger that you didn’t know she had.

 

She quickly lunged at them, jumping over the counter and slicing the air where Sans had been a second before.

 

“papyrus. run. i’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“But--!”

 

“go!”

 

You watch in horror as Papyrus slowly backs away from the battle before turning around to run back towards the Underground.

 

“Don’t just stand there, run after him! MAKE SURE HE TURNS TO **_DUST_ ** !” You hear 001 screaming at you, telling you to pursue the taller skeleton. 

 

Sans looks over at you, the light in his eyes gone as he manages to dodge another attack 001 throws at him. 

 

You don’t know what to do. In a state of panic, you scramble over the sentry counter and begin doing the only thing you could think of in your panicked mind: follow the instructions 001 gave you. 

 

“i wouldn’t do that if i were you.”

 

Suddenly, you see a flash of blue in front of your eyes. You were stuck inside of a bone cage. 

 

001 attacks Sans again, swinging her knife with all of her might. Sans easily moves to the side to dodge. She’s completely frustrated. You look over at Sans and notice that he’s actually smiling...not that he wasn’t before, though. He seemed to be... _ enjoying _ himself?

 

You vigorously shake you head. Now’s not the time to think about those things!

 

You have to....kill...no, you were going to capture Papyrus first! Using the knife in your hand, you begin slashing at the bones surrounding you. They disappear after a few slashes. You escape the cage and look up, but it seems that Papyrus had successfully made it back to the Underground. But that doesn’t stop you. With the rush of adrenaline in your body, you stumble up the mountain with full speed.

 

The hole wasn’t going to stop you. You throw your knife behind you, having no use for it anymore.

 

001’s words still echo in your mind. Her instructions ringing over and over again.

 

In your state of foolishness, you somehow believed you would be able to make it to the bottom without getting hurt.

 

So you jumped.

 

Even as your body is flailing as you fall, you are filled with...determination.

 

The last thing you hear before you crash is the static of your walkie-talkie.  **_“007, what did you do?! Get out of there! Sans is going to repeat--!”_ **

 

…

 

…

  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks makes me update faster. It makes me know you guys are really reading my story. :')
> 
> Next chapter: We have fallen into the Underground while the monster-human war is still raging. What will we do now that we know we are in enemy territory? Did we even survive that fall? Who knows. 
> 
> Questions you should ask to unveil the mysteries of this story: Is the DT drug really something that should be injected into humans? What is the truth behind 001? Who exactly is 001? Why did the government name people after numbers?
> 
> Oh, but I'm not actually gonna answer them--it's just for you to wonder yourself. Huehue. I'd love to hear your theories!


	3. Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS
> 
> i spent my 12:00am new years writing this chapter tbh
> 
> i have no life
> 
> but i wanted to update on new years for you guys to start this year off fresh! thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks as usual. i'll reply to them when i get the chance to! :D
> 
> for now, please enjoy this sadly short chapter. and have a great new years! c;

Your eyes are closed.

 

That’s the first thing you think of as you slowly regain consciousness. Your body feels stiff. Your muscles are sore all over. But, somehow, you don’t feel as if you’ve been injured badly. Relief floods over you almost instantaneously as you relax your worn-out body.

 

You notice there’s a bright light filtering through your closed eyes. Knowing this, you slowly flutter your eyes open.

 

It’s ridiculously bright. You realize that it’s sunlight gently coaxing you. It gives you a warm sensation, especially because of soft flowers beneath you. The heavenly aroma surrounding you calms your senses, it gives you a feeling of security and comfort. For some reason, it feels quite familiar, but you don’t understand why. For all of your life, you have never felt this way before.

 

You lay there for a while, living the moment while it lasts. After all, basking in the sunlight was something you’ve never done before, and it felt quite relaxing.

 

You begin to gather up all of your thoughts, fitting them all together like puzzles. You were supposed to capture Papyrus, but he escaped before you could. So you had followed him down to the Underground. Amazingly, in that moment, you weren’t afraid at all. It felt like you could do anything you wished and it would all become a reality. Not that you were wrong, though. You  _ did _ make it to the Underground, after all. Just not in a very... _ safe _ procedure.

 

After a while, you sit up, checking your body to see if you had sustained any injuries. After falling into such a deep hole, you were fortunate enough to have, miraculously, no broken bones or serious injuries. Under your breath, you whisper words of gratitude to the golden flowers that seemed to break your fall.

 

“Thank you, little ones…and, sorry for crushing you…”

 

The golden flowers only swayed with the wind that came from the surface.

 

You grin goofily to yourself before stretching out your arms and legs and standing up. Even though you are perfectly aware that you are inside of enemy territory, you don’t feel afraid at all. There was a calming tranquility that you couldn’t describe in the deepest depths of your soul. But that didn’t mean that you weren’t alert.

 

There wasn’t anything you could do to get out of the Underground. It was impossible to climb all the way back up there. You open your small pouch from your belt and grab your phone. Because of your unluckiness, you only had 14% battery left. However, checking the screen, it read 2:34pm, four minutes after your shift was supposed to have ended.

 

You deduct that you hadn’t been out for too long, perhaps an hour, but you wonder why 001 hasn’t called anyone from the military to help you get back to the surface. Surely, 001 had told someone, right? One push of a button on her walkie-talkie would’ve sent an immediate notice to the base of the military. It wouldn’t take even an hour for backup to come help.

 

You frown deeply, pocketing your phone again as you turn it off to save the rest of its battery. You remember that 001 was fighting Sans...and Sans was dodging all of her attacks without breaking a sweat. You recall that the DT drug only lasts for about an hour before it loses its effectiveness, enabling monsters to use their full magic power on humans to kill. Suddenly, a dark thought creeps into your mind.

 

_...Did 001, perhaps...die fighting Sans? _

 

You shake your head violently in order to get it out of your mind. You don’t want to know the answer in fear of what it might be. But, you decide that if 001 hasn’t called for support, there must have been a valid reason for her actions. So you reach towards your back belt slot, feeling around for your walkie-talkie in attempt to take matters into your own hands. But your walkie-talkie wasn’t there. It must have fallen out of its slot while you were stumbling along towards the entrance to the Underground. 

 

You groan out loud in muted frustration. Sometimes, you wonder why you were so very unlucky.

 

_ Alright, fine. Breathe in and breathe out, 007. _ You still had a perfectly working cellphone with limited battery. Everything was going to be fine. You could call someone from the military and inform them about your situation before your battery runs out.

 

In a somewhat better mood, you once again take out your cellphone and turn it back on. You tap on the military base’s saved phone number and tried your best to remain optimistic about everything.

 

It was not even one ring in before you hear your phone beep multiple times, saying that there was no service.

 

_ Oh, 007, what an incredibly unlucky girl you are. Trapped below with not a soul in sight. _

 

You briefly wonder why you were narrating your own disadvantages, but you quickly shake the thought away. You could do whatever you wanted, like incidentally narrating your new adventure in the Underground whenever you wanted to! It wasn’t as if there was someone there to stop you, you try to convince yourself.

 

On the bright side, you thought maybe if you sat at the entrance and waited for an hour or two, someone might notice you were missing and come to find you.

 

So, being the extremely bright-hearted person you are, that was exactly what you did.

* * *

Approximately an hour and twenty-five minutes into your patient waiting, you decide waiting around would do nothing because it was time-consuming and quite boring. Playing it safe wasn’t an option at this point, you realize, especially when no one was coming for you. Your energy was completely drained, even having eaten lunch only four hours ago. You were already starting to become hungry again, and also quite thirsty.

 

A human can only live three days without water.

 

It was probably best if you move on, you decide. Plus, the sun was starting to go down and it’d be nightfall soon. It was best if you could travel in daylight.

 

You stand up and dust the dirt off of your Royal Guard uniform. You can feel your determination burning within you. It was time to venture inside enemy territory, like it or not.

 

You start to walk towards the long hallway that seemed to lead to a large door. Your footsteps echo behind you, before you stop to push the door open with not much effort, surprisingly. You poke your head through the door, looking around to see if there was anyone there.

 

Your attention is caught by a lone figure standing in the middle of the room, hidden by the shadows. You can see a glint of blue magic glowing in the darkness. You stumble backwards, knowing that your DT injection had already worn off.

 

You needed a DT pill, and stat. You began to shakily reach your hand into your pouch, eyes never leaving the figure.

 

“number 007…” The voice says, the magic becoming stronger in your surrounding area. You could feel the magical energy radiating off of the walls and tingling your skin. It was a sensation you’ve never dreamed of. You’ve heard of how powerful the monsters were with magic, but to think it could heighten your senses like this without your DT...it honestly made you feel afraid.

 

The fact about how the monster even knew your name was the least of your worries.

 

Your trembling hand found the pack of DT pills inside of the pouch. You jerk your hand out of the pouch and quickly began to fumble uselessly about with the pills.

 

Footsteps were coming towards you. You were finally able to pop a pill out of the plastic.

 

“don’t bother with those.”

 

You were about to pop the pill into your mouth, but before you knew it, the pill had disappeared.

 

Right...you didn’t have any weapons on you. You also couldn’t take a DT pill with the monster near you. Speaking of the monster, you recognized that voice…

 

The figure stepped into the light.

 

“Sans,” you murmur quietly, staring at the skeleton in front of you. The fact that you had fallen into the Underground trying to capture and kill his brother didn’t help to calm your nerves.

 

“glad you remember my name,” Sans says, but it doesn’t seem like he was going to hurt you. “i’m assuming you’re looking for a way out, aren’t you? out of the underground.”

 

You slowly nod, the hair on your neck standing straight up.

 

“well, you’re in luck, pal. i’ll help you. with a hefty price, of course…it takes a lot of effort to get a pile of  _ lazy bones _ like me to work.”

 

You feel like you can’t trust the grinning skeleton in front of you. 

  
You felt like you were going to have a very bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> What an anti-climatic ending. I'm not very satisfied with it. ;v; Please leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark. I like waking up in the morning to see nice comments in my email! The motivation is real!
> 
> Next chapter: We are going to have a very bad time with Sans. We may or may not have to travel the entire Underground to the exit. We'll meet some other monsters besides our two favorite skeletons! And, what the heck happened to 001?


	4. Have We Met Before?

Sans was trudging along the road in front of you, hands in his pockets. You were nervous. Never beyond your wildest dreams would you have ever thought you’d be walking through the  _ Underground _ of all places -- the  _ enemy territory.  _

You felt on edge and extremely fidgety near Sans, but you didn’t know why. Maybe it’s because he’s a monster; a skeleton with magical powers that could kill you at any second. You were powerless against a monster like him. And you weren’t on your DT drug yet. That  _ alone  _ made you afraid.

“move faster, kiddo. we don’t have all day. you’ll hold us up more than the old lady will when we get to her home,” you hear him say, and you found yourself following his orders in fear of what he’d do to you if you disobeyed him. You picked up your pace, your shoes scraping against the ground as you scuttled towards the skeleton. It echoed in the silent air surrounding you.

He glanced behind his back, seeing that you had listened. Giving a small nod of approval, he set his eyes in the front once again.

The atmosphere was thick and heavy with tension, laced with your own fears.

You were always able to read other humans easily through their body language and facial expressions. You could always tell if someone was lying, or what they were feeling. You didn’t know how, but you just  _ knew.  _ At least you believed you did, anyways.

But Sans, however…

He was impossible to read. Of course, you knew he was trying to act like a lazy skeleton without a care in the world. You could tell by the way his hands were shoved deep into his pockets in a less than natural way. His posture looked much too stiff, like he was forcing himself to act this way. He seemed to be holding something back, as if he knew more than what he let onto.

But what, you had no idea. You hadn’t a clue in the world. Much less, why?

You let your train of thoughts slowly die off before shaking your head.

It didn’t matter what he hid from you. He was your enemy, you were sure he thought you as one as well. It was only a smart move to make sure your enemy has no idea what’s going on in your mind.

You should’ve expected as much. Humans were smart, of course monsters would be, too.

“we’re almost there. prepare yourself, kid.”

Prepare yourself for  _ what, _ you wanted to ask. We’re almost  _ where? _ Your nerves, however, stopped you from saying a word. After the encounter with Sans at the beginning of the Underground, you hadn’t had the will to speak to him at all. He was dangerous, and he made sure you’d understood that.

You peered ahead of the skeleton in front of you. Your eyes fell upon a small house in the middle of seemingly, nowhere. It was a lightly shaded purple, a pleasant color to look at to calm your nerves a bit. It didn’t seem anywhere as near dangerous as Sans.

Speaking of Sans, he had stopped in his tracks and pointed a finger at the house. “go ahead. i’ll meet you on the other side. as much as i’d like to help you, i’m a busy skeleton with many part-time jobs. papyrus is probably worried by now, seeing as i’m not at my shift yet.”

You opened your mouth to ask where he was going. Nothing came out.

You gaped your mouth open like a fish, but still, not a peep emitted from you.

He stared at you, an amused expression on skeletal face. “what’s wrong, pal?  _ cat got your tongue? _ ”

You quickly shook your head. What was going on? You knew you were extremely nervous, but…! You were sure you had worked up enough courage to speak to him by now.

You tried again to speak, or at least utter a word. You made it clear that you were trying to communicate with him, waving your arms up and down frantically while moving your lips in a frenzied manner.

He seemed to get your message, though his look of amusement never left his face. “playing charades, kid? never thought you were the type for  _ pun and games _ .” 

You made a look of discouragement.

He chuckled at you. “just kiddin’. hehehe,” he waved his hand nonchalantly, indicating it was alright because he understood what your predicament was. At least, that’s what you hoped he was indicating. “you can’t speak. i get it.”

You found it odd he didn’t question why you couldn’t, though.

“just enter that house over there. tell the old lady i sent you, she’ll probably let you go. hopefully her motherly senses don’t get too  _ over the top _ . get it? ‘cause we’re in the underground? hehehe.”

You gave him a small nod and smile for his attempt. It was funny, you admit it. But that was a huge stretch. Sheesh.

“right,” he nodded to himself, his grin never faltering as he planted his hand back into his pocket again. “well, seeya kiddo. i’m a bit  _ short  _ on time.”

In a flash of blue magic and the blink of your eyes, the short skeleton had disappeared. The magic aura that was tickling your skin vanished into thin air.

You took a deep breath of relief. As soon as he left, you quickly rummaged through your small pouch for the DT pills. You needed them. You needed them  _ now. _

Not being able to speak -- it must have been a side effect of the DT drug. There was no other explanation for it. The effects usually come in on the act after a few hours of being on the drug, it seemed. Well, for  _ some _ of the side effects, anyways.

You knew it would probably be a bad idea to take a DT pill, as you have never taken one before. You weren’t sure what the side effects of that would be, but...the scientists in the lab told you clearly. You had to take the DT pills when you feel as if you’re in danger, or when you’re fighting monsters. It’d give you temporary immunity to a monster’s magic. At the most, an hour. You didn’t know what was going to be in that house up ahead. You couldn’t take any chances.

The pill popped into you mouth. Without any water, you had difficulty swallowing it dry - plus, it tasted bitter and...metallic?

It went down into your system before you could properly identify what the pill tasted like.

...Strange.

Pondering upon the taste of the pill, you shrug it off. There were other things to worry about at the moment. You decided it was time to move on. There was no use in pondering on those kinds of thoughts, especially in enemy territory.

The house looked quite comfortable. Feeling.. _.determined…(?) _ you walked ahead, up the staircase, and towards the front door. You held your breath as you knocked softly, knuckles rapping against the ancient door.

It took a good minute or two for there to be a response from the other side.

“Who’s there?” A feminine, older voice called from inside.

...Did all monsters take everything as a joke? You didn’t really know how to respond. You couldn’t even speak at the moment.

You didn’t give her a response. You simply knocked again.

“I suppose not everyone enjoys jokes. That’s alright…” The door creaked open.

You stared up at the monster in front of you, eyes full of awe.

* * *

“Oh my, so you were sent here by...Sans, you say?”

You nod to give her the affirmative, putting down your scrap of paper and pencil.

The monster in front of you was named Toriel. She was quite nice, you decided, and she didn’t seem all that bad. In any case, she was more motherly than any other monster you’ve met.

Not that you’ve met that many monsters, though. You only knew Sans and Papyrus.

“What a shame,” Toriel bowed her head, hands in her lap as she settled in her rocking chair. “I haven’t had company of such an adorable child in decades. If it’s Sans who has sent you, I suppose there’s no stopping you,” she sighs. It’s a longing sigh, you decide. Perhaps she hadn’t seen Sans in a long time.

…

Perhaps she and Sans were…?

“And to think you can’t speak, either. Poor child!”

Ah, right. You still couldn’t speak. You were writing your words down on a paper to communicate with her, your hand was getting quite the exercise. 

“I suppose an old lady like me can’t stop you from your journey. Come, child. I’ll show you to the exit of the Ruins.” Toriel stands up, beckoning you to follow her.

You stood up from your wooden chair, before sitting back down again. 

Oh god. Your head was all sorts of distorted. The moment you stood up, you felt the world spin. It felt like you were on a rollercoaster, the ride too fast and dizzying for you to keep up with. 

Damn those stupid DT side effects.

“Child? Are you alright?” Toriel peers at your face with genuine concern. You shook your head no.

She walks over to you, gently hovering her hand over your forehead. There’s a soft expression gracing her features. “May I?”

You nodded weakly. You were too dizzy, too nauseated to refuse. 

A warm, soft hand moves your bangs to the side. Her hand rested on your forehead. It felt warm and comforting. Without realizing it yourself, you closed your eyes and hummed in appreciation.

There was a distant voice ringing in your ears as the world slowly turned to black, ceasing your dizziness once and for all. You welcomed the darkness with open arms.

* * *

“nOnONO! ...oUr mAgIc... nO EfEcT...”

 

“WhY?”

 

“sHe tOoK  **_iT_ ** ...gOd...cAn’T lOsE...nOw...I cAn’T lOsE...”

 

“….nO cHoIcE...tImElInE….fAiLeD”

 

“...aA...HA...HAHAHAHA!”

  
**_W H O S A I D Y O U W E R E T H E O N E I N C O N T R O L ?_ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml i'm so sorry for the semi-hiatus, i am so stressed out rn help,,
> 
> anYWAYS. i tried fixing the spacing since it was pretty huge last time. perhaps i'll fix it for the other chaps as well!
> 
> also, i apologize for this short chapter. i haven't been able to write as much as i've been wanting to. for now, i guess this chapter was to make sure you guys know i'm not dead. hopefully i can update pretty soon, too! 
> 
> okay. well. theories? i'd love to hear them! ;D
> 
> i'll reply to comments when i have time!
> 
> Next chapter: Your adventure continues in enemy territory. You're getting used to monsters, maybe they're really not as bad as the humans thought they were. You're trying you best to adjust to monster life, but...someone you recognize appears...?
> 
> p.s. hahaha no romance, this is going to be a VERY slow burn,,, B)


	5. And So It Continues

 

The delightful aroma of something sweet wafted across the room. Your stomach promptly growled in response, which made you groan in irritation before slowly blinking your eyes open.

The ceiling was decorated with all sorts of flower stickers, golden flowers. They gleamed in the lamp’s light when you moved around. It filled your chaotic mind with a few seconds of peace. You laid there on the bed for a while, before realizing you had no idea where you were.

God, your head must have been really messed up by that drug if you didn’t even panic at the thought of being somewhere unfamiliar upon waking up. In fact, that wasn’t even your first thought.

Your first thought was about food.

Which obviously meant you were hungry.

Speaking of food, what exactly was that mouth-watering aroma? How long has it been since you’ve last eaten? What time was it? What _ day  _ was it?

Question after question filled your mind and your panic finally began to set in.

You quickly sat up, glancing around the room as your head moved from left to right, up and down, taking in the sight of your surroundings to see if you could recognize anything. 

Your eyes settled on a photograph sitting on the drawer. One monster was smiling, you realize that it was Toriel. There was another monster next to her, but you haven’t seen him before. A small monster that closely resembled Toriel and the monster next to her stood in front next to a human.

You stared at the human closely, scrutinizing them. Their face wasn’t very visible through the bouquet of golden flowers they were holding, but...

…

Moments pass before you realize it wasn’t you. They sure looked like you, though. In fact, they kind of looked like someone you knew...but, that couldn’t be, right? It must have been a mere coincidence. Doppelgangers did exist somewhere out there in the vast majority of the world, anyways.

Hm. Why did you even stop to look at this picture? You were looking for things you recognized, and this photo definitely wasn’t something you had seen before. 

Ah. Maybe it was Toriel that attracted your attention.

Dropping the subject, you stood up from the bed. You stretch your arms and legs, feeling absolute bliss as you hear your bones crack with satisfying pops. 

If there was a photo of Toriel, then it must mean you were still in Toriel’s home. There was no need to worry anymore.

You walked over to the door and placed your hand on the knob, twisting it.

…

It didn’t open.

You twisted it again.

…

It still didn’t open.

Fear slowly crept up your spine as you began to desperately twist the doorknob, urging the door to open.

It didn’t.

It was locked from the outside.

You were about to attempt to kick down the door as you raised your leg. But that was when it occurred to you that you could hear something....

You stopped your actions and focused your hearing. It was coming from the other side of the door.

Gingerly, you edged closer to the door and placed your ear against it.

“She’s been out cold for three days straight! Surely, she can’t be dangerous!”

“we can’t take any chances, tori.”

“But, she is just a mere child!”

“she’s not a child. she’s 18.”

There was a pregnant silence before you could hear someone sigh in exasperation. 

“Sans, I don’t know why you are so angry and bitter towards her. We should let her go.”

“absolutely not. she tried to chase after my brother...to  _ kill  _ him.”

“But she seems like the type of person who could understand. I did not feel any hidden threats or intents from her.”

“...you never realize things until it’s too late, tori.”

More silence.

“...Whatever do you mean by that, Sans?”

Feet shuffling.

“listen. we have to get rid of her, alright? she can’t stay here. maybe if we kill her in her state of unconsciousness, she won’t even feel a thing and it’ll be over quickly--”

“Sans.”

“--and after that, we can use her soul, her  _ determination _ , to attack the humans. we can use their ultimate weapon against themselves and--”

“ _ **Sans!**_ ” Toriel’s voice had risen to a high volume. Her voice stern.

…

“Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? How could you even suggest such vile things? I thought you were different from Asgore. But it’s clear to me now that you are just the same as he is. Killing humans? I can understand why you would want to. But I thought us monsters agreed never to attack or harm them unless they attack and harm us first!”

“but--”

“No ‘but’s, Sans. This human girl is not trying to kill us. She’s harmless. We need to lead her up to the surface again. She hasn’t done a thing to hurt us, and here  _ you  _ are, talking about how we should _ kill  _ her while she’s not even awake... _ unbelievable _ !” 

“tori, you need to listen, she’s--”

“I don’t want to listen to you anymore. I’m very disappointed in you, Sans. I’m going to unlock that door and wake the human up.”

You hear footsteps coming towards your way. 

“tori, no!”

A pause.

“You were the one who made me put her to sleep in the first place. You even made me lock the door! I don’t want to become something I’m not. This is not who I truly am. But maybe that’s who  _ you _ are. Do what you wish, but take it outside. This is  _ my _ home, and I am the one in control here, not  _ you _ , not  _ anyone _ .”

At a loss at what to do, you slowly stepped back from the door, retreating to your bed instead. You sat there, looking as if you just woke up. The jingling of keys and the unlocking of the door to your room catches your attention once more, and Toriel comes into your vision.

She’s surprised when she sees you already awake, as if she had expected you to be sleeping until you were awoken. But that couldn’t be, right? After all, it was the DT pill that made you dizzy and faint. But… _ ’you were the one who made me put her to sleep in the first place’. _

...Right?

“...My child,” Toriel says softly, padding into your room. Her expression is gentle and painful, as if she felt pity for you.

You reach a hand to your throat, briefly wondering if you could talk now.

“...To...ooor…” You test, your voice cracking immediately and dying out completely once again. 

She shakes her head slightly. “It’s alright, dear. You don’t have to force yourself to talk.” She walks over to you, joining you on the bed. It creaks beneath the weight of two people.

...Well, a person and a monster, anyways.

Toriel takes your hands into hers and looks into your eyes. There’s something about her expression that renders you speechless. Literally speechless, though.

“Listen closely, child. I’ll take you back up to the surface. Once you return, please don’t come back. There’s no telling what other monsters will do to you if you do.”

You feel a chill up your spine for some reason, but you realize that you feel magic tingling your skin again.

Oh, right.

Sans.

Your eyes slowly strayed from Toriel’s, focusing instead over her shoulder and near the doorway - the short skeleton’s left eye was aflame with blue and cyan, sparks flying.

You immediately felt your entire body tense up.

Something about that color...reminds you of... _ something? _

You didn’t know what, but you didn’t want to know. It didn’t seem like a good thing.

“Child?”

Your attention snapped back to Toriel, before you nodded quickly. Right, she had asked you a question...

She seemed pleased with your answer. “That’s a good child,” she said, squeezing your hands. “Come, I shall guide you to the surface.  _ Myself. _ ” Her head snapped over to Sans, giving him a harsh glare. 

His eye’s light faltered and dissipated before he grunted and turned, walking out of the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

You watched him go for a brief moment, but Toriel’s sigh brought your attention back to her. 

“Alright, now that he’s been taken care of, would you like a slice of my butterscotch pie? You’ve been out for three days, you must be hungry, _ thirsty, _ even…” Toriel asks, her tone worried.

In response, your stomach growled as you squirmed uncomfortably, a blush creeping up your cheeks in embarrassment. You gave a small nod.

She smiled and brightened, giving a small laugh. “I see. Come, then, we shall eat first, then pack to set out tomorrow.”

* * *

Dinner with Toriel was a pleasant experience. Your stomach was full and satisfied, and you had all the water you could drink.

She was a kind and caring host. She even gave you a piece of paper and a pencil to write down your words to communicate.

But you soon felt uncomfortable and sticky in your clothes, having worn them since you’ve fallen into the Underground. Gross.

You peered down at yourself, seeing your body crusted with dirt and grime. Your hair felt greasy and disgusting. You were pretty sure you smelled pretty gruesome, too. Overall, your current cleanliness on a scale from 1 to 10 was definitely a low 2.

You decide to see if you could wash up before the journey tomorrow.

Grabbing the pencil, you quickly scribble down a question.  _ Do you have a restroom here? I’d like to take a bath, or shower… _

You passed the paper to Toriel.

She glances at it before nodding. “Of course! Feel free to use it as you please. I’m sure I have a dress that’s your size from one the first fallen child that ever fell…” She trails off, her eyes distant and longing. “She’s...no longer alive, so...you can have it. An old lady like me can’t keep it forever.”

You pat her arm to comfort her, then wrote:  _ Thank you so much. And I’m sorry to hear what happened to her...she must have been special to you.  _

“Yes, she was my first adopted child...but, it’s best if you go now. You must feel uncomfortable. The bathroom is the second door down the corridor.”

You write her a small thanks and get up.

“I’ll have the dress outside of the door for you when you’re finished, dear!”

You nodded, and headed to the restroom.

* * *

Inside the restroom was a mirror, sink, toilet, and a bathtub that included a showerhead. It was neat and simple, which you thought suited Toriel quite well.

You stared at your reflection in the mirror.

You looked like a walking corpse. Your outfit and gear were all soiled by the fall -- dirt and stains of grass littered your entire body. Your face had been scratched lightly, but you had no idea why. You figured you could ask for a bandage after your shower. 

The more you stared at yourself, the more your want of a shower increased.

You had been through so much, endured some dangerous situations, fell into the Underground, but despite everything…

_ Where are the knives? _

You gasped, jumping back at your reflection’s sudden change. But when you looked at it again, it was still you.

...What was that…? Maybe you were...imagining things? Did the effects of the DT drug still linger?

But, that person you saw…it looked like…? It couldn’t be.

Feeling a bit shaken, you shook your head to try to get rid of the thought, the _ image. _ You proceeded to take off your clothes and dump them on the closed toilet seat.

The faster you showered and got clean, the faster you could get out of there, you thought as you turned on the shower.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml i can't say much about this chapter, i wrote all of this in digital printing class which i am currently still in! the bell's gonna ring soon, so i'll correct any errors later!
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS. I feel a lot better and less stressful, so I quickly wrote another chapter for you guys because of your encouragement!! 
> 
> Next chapter: Your adventure finally and truly begins. What will you face?


End file.
